There has been a plurality of video coding standards developed for compression of video data. Such video coding standards include, for example, the ITU-T standards denoted as H.26×, produced by the telecommunication standardization sector of the international telecommunication union, and the ISO/IEC standards denoted as MPEG-x. The present newest and advanced video coding standard is the standard denoted as H.264/AVC or MPEG-4 AVC (see Non Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literature 2).
Furthermore, for the standard of High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) that is a next-generation video coding standard, various analyses have been being conducted to increase coding efficiency (see Non Patent Literature 3).